For storage and subsequent use, it is advantageous to insert electronic components in cells of a tape, to wind the tape filled in this way onto a reel, and to unwind it at the site where the components are used so that the components stored and protected in this way can be taken.
Such reels are known and they comprise a hub with two flanges, with the flanges being applied to axial end faces of the hub and being fixed thereto by complementary locking means. Naturally, the axial length of the hub depends on the width of the tape, which in turn depends on the size of the components. As a result, same-diameter reels of different widths are made up using the same flanges assembled to hubs of different lengths. This keeps down investment in tooling and reduces reel costs.
However, these known reels suffer from the following drawbacks. The molds for the flanges and the hubs are relatively complicated, and in order to make the locking means they require moving parts carrying inclined ramps called "cones". As a result the accuracy of the molded parts falls off as a manufacturing series progresses, not only because of mold complexity, but also because of "cone" wear. In addition to lack of locking accuracy, the presence of flash should be noted, as should the difficulty of assembling the flanges to a hub correctly, ensuring attractive appearance.
In addition, such reels cannot be taken apart after they have been assembled, and in some circumstances this can constitute a drawback, particularly when storage volume is to be reduced.
The object of the present invention is to improve the known reel in such a way as to remedy the above-mentioned drawbacks, while also eliminating the "cones", with molding difficulties being transferred to the flanges, and with the fixing points between the flanges and the hub being more numerous and in a substantially uniform distribution in order to improve the geometrical stability and rigidity of the reel.